Making out in the Night
by 6Fortius9
Summary: A simple lemon written to make up for the fact that I have no idea how to continue 'Sick'. Please read and review. Thank you very much.


Author's note: I apologize to you all for I have absolutely no idea how to continue that masturbating story 'Sick'. To make up for it, I would be writing this story instead.

Thank you very much and I once again apologize for all your trouble.

Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy your lemon (^w^)

* * *

><p>"Ah…s-sto…Ahn! Len!"<p>

Her small hands clawed at his back, finger nails digging into his skin as she jolted, moving towards the pleasurable feeling helplessly, giving into her instincts as she was unable to control her movements. Her small frame was shivering at the feeling as something warm pooled down in her stomach, small beads of sweat dripped down her smooth skin as her body temperature increased, and suddenly she was feeling too hot and overdressed.

Len smirked but it went unnoticed for his face was buried comfortably in Rin's neck. He teasingly nuzzled her there, knowing that it was one of her most sensitive spots. He let out a small chuckle, the vibration and the hot air making Rin shiver unconsciously, as he remembered that time when his twin had almost came just with him biting her there.

Rin pant heavily, a huge deep red blush covering and painting over her whole face, knowing what her brother was probably thinking about. Her hands moved up and she pulled at Len's long golden locks which were similar to her own. She tried to glare, but it came out as a cute pout instead. "D-Don't tease me, Len."

Len smiled widely. "Don't blame me when you're the one at fault, being so cute like this." He retorted, his husky voice echoing in Rin's left ear, making the girl let out a soft moan. With yet another chuckle, he tugged on Rin's green jacket, letting it drop down uselessly to the ground before rounding on her black lacy dress. He smiled again. "The borderline of the lace, nobody secures it today…" He sang, chuckling as Rin playfully pouted. It was one of their lines in the song 'Romeo and Cinderella'.

With yet another smirk, he pulled it down, tearing the entire black dress apart before carefully carrying Rin up from where they were at their bedroom door, throwing her onto the white sheets of the bed. Rin landed with a huff, opening her mouth to scold her other half only to blush and try to use her hands to cover herself as she noticed Len's scrutinizing eyes looking her up and down, devouring the image of her naked hungrily.

He pulled her hands away from her chest, holding it above her head with one hand while the other went to grab her chin, kissing her forcefully. Rin shut her eyes automatically, squirming as she felt his tongue force his way through into her sweet honey tasting mouth and pushing her own tongue against his, attempting to keep him out. But Len, as the more observant of the twins, knew her weak spots well.

He knocked their teeth together, making Rin wince and took the opportunity to rub his tongue at the roof of Rin's mouth. Rin moaned as he did it again, melting against her own twin. Len sure was a good kisser.

Len smiled in satisfaction as he felt something wet against his right leg which had been pressed up in between Rin's two long slender legs when she had been distracted. Rin was aroused. Now that he has secured himself of a good 'dance' tonight with Rin, he could start taking actions.

Their lips parted and his immediately went down to bite one of her nipples, but not after the hand which had been holding her down went behind her back to unclick her bra of course. He nibbled gently, pulling, pinching, and teasing it, doing the same to the other with his hand. Rin let out a whimper which allowed him to know that she was enjoying it.

He smirked, before moving down, purposely dragging his chin down her sensitive belly, making her shiver at the contact. He pulled off her underwear, leaving her now completely naked under his gaze. Two hands went down to pull her thighs towards him, leaving himself standing in between her legs at the corner of the bed.

He gently pushed in a long finger into her, and looked up to see her trying to hide her emotions. He grinned sadistically. He would see how long she would be able to hold against him. He pushed in another finger, and begun to scissor her, stretching her out as much as possible. A small sound came and he added another, before thrusting the three fingers in and out of her at a insane and mad speed, making her let out moans of pleasure.

He frowned as he felt his pants tightened at the cute adorable look that she had on her face, and immediately retreated his hands, earning himself a soft whine at the loss from Rin. He kissed her on the forehead none too gently, before stripping himself in front of her eyes, with Rin watching him impatiently all the while.

She blushed at his size, despite how many times she had seen it before, and turned her face to the side, burning like a red tomato. He laughed. What she would never know was that this was normal for a guy. Well, at least she didn't faint like the first time they had tried having sex. It had been awkward, with a lot of explanations on his part about… well...the 'talk', seeing as though Rin never did learn about sex from their mother. She was more innocent than somebody their age would be, the one reason why he loved her so much.

He positioned himself at her entrance, groaning inwardly as he felt the wetness which just made him want to thrust in and begin fucking Rin like crazy right then and there. But he managed to hold himself with all his control. It can't be helped that Rin would be scared if it really does that.

Rin finally regained herself and looked up to Len shyly before nodding slowly.

With one hard thrust, he entered her, getting a yelp of pain from her. Another moment of waiting before she finally gave him the 'yes' signal and he begun moving quickly, pulling himself out till only his head was still in her before thrusting in, going deeper and deeper all the time. Rin's musical moans only encouraged him to do more and with another kiss to her lips, he pulled her legs up, throwing one over his shoulder and continued thrusting.

A loud scream of pleasure let him know that he had hit her G-spot and he grinned, aiming for the same place over and over again, making her feel so much pleasure until her screams got softer and her voice got hoarse, turning into soft whimpers as her eyes were dazed out, looking at him almost blankly with a trail of saliva running down the side of her lips. This look just meant that Rin had lost herself in pleasure, and Len was of course, satisfied to know that.

Rin suddenly opened her lips and-

"AH! AHN! LEN! I'M CUMIN-"

HE grunted as the wet cavern tightened over him, squeezing him until it was so horribly tight that it was a torture before he came as well, his semen filling Rin up to her brims and leaking out from in between her folds, waiting to dry.

Both twins panted heavily for a moment, riding themselves to the end of their orgasm before lazily looking up/ down at each other with a half-lidded eyes.

Rin huffed in anger, knowing that she had once again lost to Len, playing right into his hands, yet was too tired to settle it. She climbed up and turned around in the bed, pulling the blanket over herself with a sigh. "I'll murder you tomorrow. First, sleep." She stated childishly before her eyes fluttered closed and she was sent immediately into dreamland.

Len chuckled, pulling himself out of her and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, returning from his 'sexy mode' as Rin likes to call it, knowing that he would be in trouble tomorrow. With a grin, he climbed into bed as well, wrapping his hands around the sleeping girl and nuzzling her head. "Well, we'll see." He stated in reply, before going back to sleep with a grin on his face all the while.

Little did they know that somebody was peeking from behind the doors.

Gakupo covered his nose and the trail of blood with one of his huge palm, a small blush across his face as he backed away from the gap between the doors. Taking the uncomfortable Luka's hand into his own, he immediately rushed them back into their own room.

Meiko looked on with a heavy blush. "R-R-R-Rin. L-Len. Who knew that they had this kind of r-relationship…" She stated, before taking Kaito's into her own and going back into their own as well.

Miku and Gumi tossed a look over to each other before awkwardly and very quietly went back into each of their own bedrooms.

More moans could be heard that night.

* * *

><p>Finally finished! Please Review~ (^u^)<p> 


End file.
